


whatever it takes

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: Matt doesn't come back.Foggy can't live with that. So he doesn't.





	whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enthusiasmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/gifts).



> Fic exchange woo!
> 
> Also a fill for: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=17885632#cmt17885632

As soon as Matt didn't walk back through that door with the rest of them, Foggy knew he was going to have to do some things that he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Or that anyone would be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had to drive outside of New York a way before he could find a crossroad that he could dig in. He picked out one of his nicer pictures before reminding himself it didn't matter one little bit. He got the dirt from the graveyard where he would have to bury Matt if this didn't work. (Was there even a body for him to bury?) He wasn't entirely sure how black the cow had to be in order for the milk to qualify, but he bought two jugs and hoped for the best.

 

He covered the box back up with dirt and wondered how long it would take. Maybe the milk wasn't right? What if it just didn't work and he was deluding himself into thinking that he could bring his friend back? Tears threatened his eyes.

 

“What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Foggy spun around, attempted to cover what he was doing in the dirt with his foot.

The woman rolled her eyes, and when he looked back they were entirely black. She blinked and they weren't anymore.

“It worked?”

“Sure did honey. You know how this works?”

“I ask for something, we make a deal, then you collect on my soul early.”

She shrugged. “That's about how it goes.”

“You ever take anything besides souls?”

“On occasion.” She grinned wide, and Foggy didn't expect to see perfect teeth. He wasn't sure what he expected. Blood maybe. “What are you offering?”

“My services as a lawyer.”

She laughed, throwing her head back. “Oh yeah? You think us demons have much need for lawyers?”

Foggy shrugged. “I won't presume.”

She ran one finger down his jawline and he tried not to wince.

“You're adorable. I could just eat you. Well, tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do.”

“My friend, Matthew Murdock.”

She closed her eyes. “Oh yes. I heard whisperings about him.” She smirked. “You know, for one so pious, he sure plays the part of the devil well.”

“I want him back. I need him back.”

She opened her eyes and surveyed him.

“Oh honey,” she sighed, tutting at him.

Foggy crossed his arms.

 

She shook her head, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out an old fashioned scroll.

“The life of Matthew Murdock, in exchange for your services as a lawyer. We will call on you Franklin Nelson, and you will go.”

Foggy swallowed hard, reading through the contract as it rolled out of the demon's hand. He already knew he would sign it, so he was really just buying himself time.

 

It was long minutes before he finally got to the bottom, and he looked up to find her offering him a pen.

He took it, and with one last sinking feeling in his chest, signed.

 

Then he was alone in the crossroads.

 

“Wait!” he called out. “Where is he?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Matt woke up.

 

That was interesting, that was _very_ interesting, because he remembered dying. He remembered being with Elektra as the world fell down around them, he remembered being crushed by debris, he remembered his last breath and heartbeat and then after that, nothing.

(It was weird that there was nothing, he thought there would be something, whether it was Heaven or Hell or something in between, but he never expected there to be nothing.)

 

He hurt though, which was a bit reassuring. The pain matched up with the injuries he remembered receiving when he ...died. (Was that still the right word, even if it didn't stick?)

 

He groaned, pried his eyes open, remembered that it wouldn't make a difference, hadn't in decades, _blind remember Matthew?_

 

“Get Maggie,” someone whispered. There was something familiar about that, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and then he drifted back out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was holding his hand.

He knew that he should probably recognize who, or at least be able to make sense of it, but he couldn't, and he was surprisingly okay with it.

Everything still hurt, and he didn't know where he was or why he hadn't died, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

 

Ignorance, and all that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't know he fell asleep again until he woke up, and he realized all of a sudden who was holding his hand, because they were still there.

 

“Foggy?” he whispered.

Foggy squeezed his hand.

“What happened?”

“You made some pretty stupid decisions, from what I've heard.”

 

Matt blinked, trying to make sense of it. _I was dead. I died._ He shook his head.

“What is it bud?” Foggy asked, squeezing his hand again. “I can tell you're thinking about something.”

“I died,” Matt whispered.

“Guess it didn't stick,” Foggy said, aiming for lighthearted but missing.

Matt shook his head. “I remember it. There was no way... how did I?...”

“Try not to worry about it,” Foggy suggested. “Everything is going to be okay now,” he soothed.

He was lying.

“Foggy?” Matt whispered. “What have you done?”

Foggy smiled at him, an attempt at one really, his eyes watery.

This time, Foggy's heart didn't flinch. “What was necessary.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> all my demon summoning knowledge came from the Supernatural wiki, so...


End file.
